Sk8r Boi
by Ber Fawn
Summary: Whoo! My first song-fic! It's based off of Avril Lavigne's song Skater Boy, so nothing needs to be said. Warning: Sakura bashing, SasuNaru, AU, and OOC


_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

Naruto Uzumaki walked down the school hallways, looking for Sakura Haruno, the girl he had a huge crush on.

Sakura was one of the most popular girls of Konoha High School.

_He was a punk_

_She did ballet_

_What more can I say?_

"Sakura! Will you go out with me?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten Tamura, and Temari Sabakuno all burst out laughing.

_He wanted her_

_She'd never tell_

_That secretly she wanted him as well_

"Why would she want to date you, skater freak?" Ino laughed.

"Yeah! I mean look at you! Your clothes are way too baggy and ugly!" Temari mocked.

_All of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

"No, Naruto. I would never date someone as retarded as you! You're not good enough for me," Sakura said, walking away.

_He was a skater boy_

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

Sakura had pink hair and green eyes. She always wore red, as long as it was really was beautiful (NOT!), if it wasn't for her _**huge**_ forehead.

_She had a pretty face _

_But her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to earth_

Five years later, Sakura was at home, alone, feeding her baby. She turned on the television, which was on MTV, and saw none other than Naruto Uzumaki getting ready to sing. When she Ino, she heard that they all had tickets to his concert.

_Five years from now_

_She sits at home_

_Feeding the baby, she's all alone_

_She turns on TV_

_Guess who she sees_

_Skater boy rockin' up MTV_

_She calls up her friends_

_They already know_

_And they've all got tickets to see his show_

When they got to the concert, Sakura was with them, no suprise, right? Right. She looked up, and felt regret for ever turning him down. All her friends knew that it was only because he was a rockstar now. She was always a slut for fame and fortune. Too bad now that she was fat, and she had wrinkles, and pimples all over her face. And her hair was graying.

_She tags along_

_Stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man that she turned da-own_

_'But he used to be lame and annoying. What happened to __**that**__ Naruto?'_ she thought bitterly.

_He was a skater boy_

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a super star_

_Slamin' on his guitar_

_Does your ugly face see what he's worth?_(1)

Sakura felt horrible for being so rude to the used-to-be skater boy now that he was a super star. After the song, she was going to see him, when none other than the new guy, Sasuke Uchiha, walked over and grabbed his hand, kissing him.

_Sorry girl but you missed out_

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see_

_See the man that boy could be_

_There is more than meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside_

Sakura was about to rip Sasuke off of Naruto until she heard Sasuke whisper in Naruto's ear to sing a song about a girl that Naruto used to know. But, Sasuke started it off, looking directly at Sakura. At that moment, Sakura knew the song was directed at her when they both started to sing.

_He's just aboy_

_And I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love_

_Haven't you heard_

_How we rock each other's world?_

_I'm with the skater boy_

_I said see you later boy,_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio _

_Singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl you used to know_

_I'm with the skater boy_

_I said see you later boy_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio_

_Singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl you used to know_

When the song ended, Sakura knew that Naruto Uzumaki, soon to be Naruto Uchiha, was now taken by a very handsome and famous man. She knew Naruto would never be hers, and she smiled softly.

"Take care of him, Uchiha," she whispered, and went home.


End file.
